bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Waddle3195/BTD5: Path 1 vs. Path2
So the problem with BTD5 is whether to choose Path 1 or 2. In this blog I am going to tell you whether to choose Path 1 or 2. Let's start with the... Dart Monkey It's cheap, great for the early round, but what's better? Path 1 or 2? Well, the tier 4 upgrade for Path 1 is Juggernaut. It costs $1500 on medium, super cheap. Against a black bloon it destroyed all layers on one bloon except red and all layers on the second except blue, so you lose three lives. The highest level bloon it popped was a pink. Tier 4 upgrade for Path 2 is Super Monkey Fan Club. The ability makes nearby dart monkeys super monkeys for 10 seconds. It completely destroyed a black bloon and nearly a complete zebra! Even though it is much more expensive ($8000 in medium) it is worth it. My Opinion: Path 2 Tack Shooter Small range, but quite good for the early rounds. Path 1 - Ring of Fire. $2500 in medium. Highest bloon popped was a yellow, so not so good for price... Lead bloons they can't be hurt by sharp stuff, so Ring of Fire can help out with that. Path 2 - Blade Maelstrom. £$2700 in medium. Highest bloon popped was pink. Not so good with the lead, as it shoots blades, which are obviously sharp things. My Opinion: Path 2 Sniper Monkey Unlimited range, good for money, level 3 upgrades can be quite useful. Path 1 - Cripple M.O.A'.B. $12500 in medium. It can stop an M.O.A.B. class bloon in its' tracks! Has unlimited range, and managed to completely destroy a ceramic bloon! That's better than most monkeys you unlock later on in the game! It's a really expensive upgrade, but I'd get it for later round when you have a load of M.O.A.B.'s to destroy. Two of them could easily destroy an M.O.A.B. Path 2 - Supply Drop. $12000 in medium. It destroyed the same as it's Path 1 brother, but took longer. It has a special ability, dropping a crate of cash to use. It's good! My Opinion: Path 1 Boomerang Thrower Large range, fairly good for money. Path 1 - Glaive Lord. $2500 in medium. The two glaives that circle around it make an OK difference, only in early rounds though. It managed to destroy a black/white bloon, so not as good as the Sniper, but getting better. It can shoot quickly, but misses sometimes. It's good with range and speed. Path 2 - Turbo Charge. $3000 in medium. Can destroy a rainbow, which is a masive improvement. With the ability it goes hypersoni for 10 seconds. That combined with M.I.B. Call to Arms ability make it so fast it is literally a blur! My Opinion: Path 2 Ninja Monkey Big range, good money, cool and useful upgrades. Path 1 - Bloonjitsu. $2750 in medium. Can destroy a ceramic bloon, so that's good. Can make an M.O.A.B. lose a fair bit of life, so a few of them and an M.O.A.B. could be in trouble! Path 2 - Sabotage Supply Line. $1800 in medium. Well the ability basically slows the bloons to half speed for 10 seconds, so it gives exra time to destroy the bloons. It matched Path 1 for popping, but it took much longer, so this one, unless the ability is used, could be in trouble... My Opinion: Path 1 Bomb Tower Mid-range money, has fairly good range. Path 1 - Bloon Impact. $3200 in medium. I used the two path 2 upgrades for this one (as I have with every other tower) to make it a missile. It destroyed a pink bloon, so I'm not too impressed with that, but on tracks that have a large area, this tower can be quite useful, if you place it properly. Path 2 - MOAB Assassin. $3200 in medium. Destroyed a pink bloon, but the bomb towers only did so bad because of the track I'm using. This path has a special ability - it can completely destroy a BFB or MOAB in one hit, then you've got the bloons under it to destroy, but theey're no problem. My Opinion: Path 2 Ice Tower Small range, but the later upgrades can make it quite useful. Path 1 - Viral Frost. $8000 in medium. It spreads the cold like a virus, freezing anything near the frozen bloon. Destroyed a whole lead bloon, which is very good. I sent down a random wave of bloons, and it destroyed them all. I'm pleased with that, as in BTD4 I was slightly dissapointed with the Arctic Wind. Path 2 - Absolute Zero. $2000 in medium. It has an ability, which freezes the entire screen of bloons, but the downside to this is that not many towers can melt through frozen bloons. I had high hopes for this tower, but it only managed to destroy a black bloon. My Opinion: Path 1 Glue Gunner Large range, can slow down bloons and give towers a little bit of extra time. Path 1 - Bloon Liquefier. $12500 in medium. It shoots green glue, which pops bloons ten times per secons, whihch is awesome! 10 ceramic bloons didn't last long, so this is a brilliant upgrade, expensive, but brilliant! Path 2 - Glue Striker. $5500 in medium. Has an ability to glue the whle screen for four seconds, good when you are just about to let a ton of bloons through, and then you use the ability to save your life. Only just managed to completely destroy one rainbow, which is good, but not as good as it's path 1 brother. My Opinion: Path 1 Monkey Buccaneer Massive range, fast shooting, can spot camo bloons with a crow's nest. Path 1 - Aircraft Carrier. $17500 in medium. It's expensive, but it shoots tiny monkey aces who shoot all around the screen. Destroyed a whole rainbow, which is cool. It still shoots the things shot at the start, so it's a double whammy. Path 2 - Monkey Pirate. $4500 in medium. It has an ability which grabs the nearest MOAB or BFB and completely destroys them. Easily got rid of an MOAB with the ability, but without it the MOAB got safely through, and would have eaten up all your lives. Using no ability, it destroyed a black/white bloon. My Opinion: Path 2 Monkey Ace Shoots Darts in eight directions, can spot camo with later upgrades. Path 1 - Spectre. $18000 in medium. It looks cool and what it does is cool. It seeks out bloons with it's coolness, and destroys them. Easily destroyed a ceramic, and regenerating camos were no problem. Expensive, but well worth it. Path 2 - Ground Zero. $14000 in medium. It has the ability to drop a massive bomb, which anhilates all bloons on the screen. Because it can't seek out bloons and then destroy them, in some ways it is not as good as Path 1. My Opinion: Path 1 Super Monkey It can't be beaten. It's probably the best tower on the game. Path 1 - Temple of the Monkey God. $100,000 in medium. I was expecting brilliant things from this, considering it was so expensive. I was wrong. Kind of. It takes in all the towers around it and uses their powers to become more powerful temple. It couldn't destroy a whole ZOMG, but they're hard to beat, so I can maybe let the TOTMG off... Path 2 - Technological Terror. $25000 in medium. It did the same damage a TOTMG did to a ZOMG in half the time. Two could so it in a quarter of the time, and probably destroy a ZOMG completely! My Opinion: Path 2 Monkey Apprentice Quite useful, very cheap for what you get! Path 1 - Tempest Tornado. $8000 in medium. It was so good in BTD4 I was expecting something A-mazing. Maybe not... It could only destroy a pink bloon at most, but even that was a struggle! I sent a random wave of bloons out to see what the tower could do, and maybe half of them got through! Path 2 - Summon Phoenix. $8000 in medium. Now this is what I'm talking about! For price, it's amazing, comes with an ability, and it's far better than the Tempest Tornado! My Opinion: Path 2 Mortar Tower You choose where it shoots, upgrades are useful. Path 1 - The Big One. $10000 in medium. It shoots a massive bomb which can pop through 5 layers of bloon. Destroyed a rainbow, which is good. The bloons it bombs are on fire for a short while, and it pops layers, so this is quite a good upgrade. Path 2 - Artillery Battery. Now has three Towers, so you shoot 3 times as fast. Also, with the third upgrade in path 2, the upgrade can strip camo bloons of their camo status if hit, so any tower can hit them! If any bloons slip through, you can just move the shooting thingy. My Opinion: Path 1 Dartling Gun It shoots wherever your mouse is, which is sometimes good, sometimes bad, If you want to change windows on your screen, the Gun becomes useless. Path 1 - Ray of Doom. $55000 in medium. Shoots an unstoppable, neverending ray of laser, which can pop almost everything! The laser cannon was good, so I was expecting amazingness from the ray. My hopes weren't let down! It can destroy an MOAB, so I was super pleased. It's a good upgrade. Path 2 - Bloon Area Denial System. $20000 in medium. It shoots three hydra cannons instead of one, has an ability, and costs less than half of the Ray of Doom! Managed to destroy an MOAB, the same as the ray, but the last few bloons were so close to escaping! The ability shoots a rocket to the nearest hundred bloons on screen, either it's so fast I didn't see it, or it just bombed the screen. My Opinion: Path 1 Overall: It's fair and square, six to each side, but which one is really better? In my opinion... Path 1 (all except Buccaneer) destroyed 1 ZOMG without powerups, Path 2 destroyed none. So there you have it - Both are good at their own things, but if you want to kick ZOMG I say Path 1. Waddle3195 14:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts